1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a remote subject and more particularly to a system for identifying a monitored subject, ascertaining an out of boundary condition and transmitting event data pertaining to the monitoring activities to a central station.
2. Antecedent History
Various monitoring devices for promotion of safety and security of persons and property have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,283 entitled System for the Security and Auditing of Persons and Property, issued to Applicant herein on Oct. 20, 1998 and incorporated herein by reference.
While the previously known monitoring systems were capable of ascertaining the physical location of a subject as well as monitoring the status of vehicular functions and the like, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,321, and were further capable of reducing the number of out of boundary condition reports by, for example, providing a time window within which an out of boundary condition may be corrected, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,432 entitled Automotive Warning and Recording System, issued Jul. 4, 1995 to Applicant herein, there was a perceived need to provide a monitoring system with remote monitoring stations capable of monitoring an identifying physiological parameter associated with the subject, determining whether an out of boundary condition exists and conveying event data to a central station.